Salve-me
by emillyn.figueiredo.5
Summary: Yoh conseguiu derrotar Hao com a ajuda do Grande Espirito sem mata-lo mas ele desapareceu depois da luta Ren, Amidamaru e Faust decidem cuidar de Hao por Yoh, Hao tem tido sonhos estranhos de alguem e uma voz que fala salva-me em seus sonhos
1. Prolongo

**Salve-me**

 **Prolongo**

\- Oni-san precisa ir mesmo disse uma menina de 5 nos tristemente ela tem olhos incomuns que maravilha as pessoas, um e vermelho e azul o outro prateado e dourado, cabelos longos negros com uma das franjas do rosto trançada, veste um Komon preto estampado com rosas e pétalas azuis com um obi vermelho, usa um brinco de magatama prateada, os pés estavam sujos por andar descalça no chão.

\- Sim imoto-chan disse um menino 12 ele tem olhos e cabelos castanhos indo até o ombro, veste uma camisa preta e calça azul, usa um colar de garra de urso, calçando sandálias de madeira.

\- Ele precisa ir Emillyn, você veio se despedir Yoh disse um espirito de mulher, ela aparentava 27 anos, tem olhos e cabelos negros amarados em um coque, veste uma camisa branca e saia preta calçando sapatos brancos.

\- Sim Yoshie-san você e os outros cuidem por favor de Emillyn enquanto eu estiver ausente disse Yoh.

\- Oni-san mesmo que eu e os outros não estejamos presentes saiba que torceremos por você, só tome cuidado disse enquanto tentava reprimir as lagrimas que deslizavam pelo rosto e os soluços que saiam baixinho.

Yoh olhou triste para sua imoto ela nunca chorou quando nasceu, quando se machucava ou quando soube por que ela não podia sair do esconderijo.

\- Imoto-chan vem cá disse Yoh abaixando até a altura dela e abraçando-a - Não chore eu deixei tudo que você pode precisar quando eu voltar vou de apresentar e os outros para aquela pessoa está disse enquanto limpava as lagrimas do rosto de sua irmãzinha.

\- Está bom disse Emillyn se desfazendo do abraço ela nunca foi de muito afeto - E oni-san se aquela pessoa for teimosa e não quiser de ouvir pode chutar o traseiro dele disse com um sorriso.

Ambos eu e Yoshie junto com as outras presenças na sala embora não podiam ser vistas gargalhamos.

\- Claro imoto-chan disse Yoh com um sorriso

\- Você precisa ir agora disse Yoshie

\- Tem razão tchau todos disse Yoh

\- Tchau oni-san disse Emillyn

Quando Yoh se virou para acenar ele viu vários olhos de várias cores que pertenciam aos espíritos que residem no esconderijo e disse com um sorriso malicioso fazendo a temperatura da sala cair alguns graus e tanto calafrios as presenças dos espíritos na sala e disse

\- Melhor cuidarem bem da minha imoto se não vocês vão sofrer.


	2. Capitulo 1

Salve-me

Capitulo 1

Por favor alguém me ajude Yoh Asakura pensou como ele estava a dar o golpe fatal em seu irmão gêmeo mais velho Hao Asakura. Eu não quero o matar, mas o que posso fazer para pará-lo? Ele pensou em desespero, ele nunca quis que acabasse desse jeito ele que ser como um irmão normal com Hao junto com aquela pessoa, mas ninguém lhe teu uma chance.

Ele havia tentado várias vezes conversar com Hao para ajuda-lo entender, mas Hao era teimoso e disse que ele era o certo, ele também tentou conversar com sua família que deveriam mudar Hao, mas assim como Hao eles eram teimosos eles não querem o vivo porque eles tem vergonha do que ele fez, para limpar o nome Asakura da influência dele, que nem aquela pessoa mesmo que ela não fez nada de errado Yoh pensava quando parou de tentar convencer sua família, Yoh não tem escolha Hao tentou fazer ele se juntar a ele para ajudar a destruir a humanidade porque ele e gêmeo de Hao. Por outro lado, sua família quer que ele matar seu irmão gêmeo.

Uma onda de tristeza, desespero e dor tomou conta dele, ele realmente quer que tenha outro caminho para parar Hao. Alguém por favor, qualquer um, faze-lo entender o que ele está fazendo e errado?! Sua mente gritou em desespero.

Eu vou ajuda-lo.

Hum, essa voz...Grande Espirito?

Vou fazer Hao sentir o que todos sentiram e faze-lo entender, posso fazê-lo através de seu furyoku. Tudo que precisa fazer e verificar o golpe de modo a não mata-lo e enviar seu furyoku junto com o golpe.

\- Obrigado embora queria que eu não o tivesse que o cortar disse Yoh segurando Harusame mais firmemente

\- Não precisa agradecer e nem se preocupar você e o único que tentou ajuda-lo e além disso você quer apresentar aquela pessoa para ele certo disse o Grande Espirito.

-Sim você tem razão disse Yoh alegremente.

Hao Asakura e muito certo que ele não vai perder a Yoh, ele tem certeza sobre isso, mas ele hesita em atacar, por que? Porque ele olhar nos olhos de Yoh.

Hao mudou-se para desferir o golpe que iria matar Yoh, mas no último segundo ele olhou para os olhos de Yoh. E como se o tempo foi devagar, tudo mover em câmera lenta, Hao conseguiu ler os olhos de Yoh.

Hao viu tristeza, desespero e dor, mas não foi isso que o fez hesitar, então os olhos de Yoh preenchidos com desespero se transformou em determinação, mas depois com olhos cheios de tristeza uma tristeza que fez ele pensar que há algo de errado com Yoh. Hao não encontrou raiva e ódio no olhar de seu irmão gêmeo, e por isso que ele hesitou.

Ele havia machucado Yoh tantas vezes, ele mesmo matou e comeu sua alma, Hao esperava Yoh odiá-lo, mas ele não encontrou ódio e raiva nos olhos dele só tristeza, dor e agora determinação. Realmente é tolice hesitar na batalha de vida e morte quando finalmente livra-se de sua hesitação ele viu a lamina de Yoh na frente de seus olhos pronto para mata-lo ou... talvez mata-lo. Tento a capacidade de cura ele pode sobreviver ao golpe ele tem certeza mas se Yoh conseguiu cortar seu coração então sua capacidade não será capaz de salva-lo.

Por causa de seu ato insensato olhando nos olhos de Yoh, Hao viu a mudança na expressão de Yoh, a mudança o chocou, Yoh estava chorando e sorrindo ao mesmo tempo e seus se encheram de tristeza e gentileza fez Hao entender que Yoh não pode odiar alguém não importa o quão mal esse alguém lhe machucou.

\- Sinto muito Ele ouviu Yoh usar-lhe quando a espada o feriu juntamente com o Espirito de Fogo - Eu realmente sinto muito, aniki eu realmente sinto.

Ele fechou os olhos enquanto ele sentiu uma grande dor tomando conta dele com o fato que ele teve que reencarnar novamente e começar de novo pela quarta vez, mas ele não conseguiu parar duas perguntas invadido sua mente, por que Yoh o chamou Aniki? Hao e o assassino de muitas pessoas, ele mesmo matou Yoh uma vez então porque Yoh o chamou Aniki e por que ele estava chorando?

A luz brilhante da explosão obrigou todos a fecharem os olhos, Ren rezou interiormente para Yoh estar bem.

Quando a luz desapareceu, Ren abriu um olho para olhar o campo de batalha onde Yoh e Hao haviam lutado. Ele olhou para o campo apenas avistando Harusame, ihai de Amidamaru, o colar de garra de urso de Yoh e os fones de ouvido de laranja de Yoh que estavam quebrados e com sangue. Ele correu até onde ihai de Amidamaru estava ele notou os gritos de pânico de Amidamaru dentro do ihai, o que mostrava que Yoh o tinha aprisionado antes dele desaparecer.

_ Ren! O grito de Horo Horo alcançou seus ouvidos, mais ainda não o puxou de seu estado de confusão - Ren! Onde está Yoh?! Uma mão pegou seu ombro o fazendo virar para olhar para o shaman de cabelo azul.

Ren-kun onde está Yoh disse Faust em tom baixo mais ainda urgente

Ren virou-se e levantou ihai de Amidamaru do chão, ele libertou o espirito samurai e olhar para o espirito que não está mais gritando em pânico, e chora em silencio:

Amidamaru o que aconteceu. Ele sussurrou sem emoção

Amidamaru não respondeu e fechou os olhos, chorando em silencio quando ele abaixou a cabeça com a perda de seu mestre e amigo. – O que aconteceu Ren? Onde esta Yoh? A voz de Lyserg era instável e cheia de medo.

Ren rangeu os dentes – Ele está desaparecido ele só pode dizer isso.

Todo mundo suspirou – O que você quer dizer? Faust perguntou a pele ficando ainda mais pálida do que geralmente era – Yoh está desaparecido?

Ren balançou a cabeça e passou por eles – Só posso dizer que não sei o que aconteceu, mas Yoh está desaparecido disse friamente – Eu preciso ficar sozinho. Ele não olhou para trás e foi direto para floresta

Assim que Ren chegou na floresta, ele entrou em colapso sob uma arvore. Inclinando-se de costas para a arvore, ele agarrou seu Kwan-Dao ao lado dele e apertou os dentes, ele fechou os olhos para evitar que as lagrimas caíssem, mas sem sucesso as lagrimas caiam livremente de seus olhos com a perda de seu amigo, o melhor amigo que ele já teve.

O que aconteceu Amidamaru? Tokageroh Espirito Guardião de Ryu perguntou uma vez que ele e o único que pode falar todo mundo ainda estava em choque por causa do que Ren disse.

O espirito samurai ainda se recusa a falar, tudo o que podia se lembrar e o que Yoh disse a ele antes de o prender no ihai.

 _Sinto muito Amidamaru, não posso mata-lo eu não posso._

Amidamaru lembrar a expressão triste que Yoh usava quando disse isso, lagrimas deslizavam por seu rosto embora ele tinha um sorriso no rosto. Foi nesse momento que Yoh o trancou no ihai.

 _Espirito de Fogo retornou ao Grande Espirito, ele não e mais uma ameaça, então por favor não deixe ninguém o machucar, Amidamaru_ , ele quase não ouviu o resto pois as palavras foram ditas num tom de sussurrou. Eu _gostaria de ver o sorriso daquela pessoa novamente._

Agora que Amidamaru pensou nisso, Yoh talvez sabia o que ia acontecer, e por isso que ele disse para cuidar de Hao para certificar-se de que não vão o matar, embora ele queria saber que era aquela pessoa que Yoh falou com tanto carinho na voz.

Amidamaru, fale para nós como Yoh desapareceu. Silva tentou perguntar ele estava se apoiando em Kalim para não entrar em colapso com a notícia.

Amidamaru inspirou profundamente – Yoh-sama... Ele sussurrou em tristeza, com os olhos ainda fechados e seus punhos cerrados ao lado dele – Depois que ele cortou Hao teve uma explosão, depois de alguns segundos ele teve ter sentido algo por que foi nesse momento que ele me trancou no ihai. Um silencio respondeu sua sentença.


End file.
